Hurricane Ridge
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Edward ha sido perseguido toda su vida por Isabella, así que en el viaje a Hurricane Ridge decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero ¿qué tal si su cometido con Bella no sale bien?...—Quizá sea tiempo de dar vuelta la hoja y madurar, ya sabes... ver otras opciones. sexto aniversario. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio, la trama me pertenece.**

" **Hurricane Ridge"**

 **Parte I**

" _ **El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad."**_

 _George Bernard Shaw_

…

Otro lunes, qué bien.

Estiré la mano para apagar el despertador y librarme del molesto sonido. Joder, ya sé que tengo que ir a clases, pero qué fastidio.

Destapé mis piernas y me obligué a salir del calor de las mantas. Mientras caminaba al baño, solté un par de bostezos y estiré los músculos.

No tardé demasiado en darme una ducha, cepillarme los dientes y ponerme ropa. Eché un vistazo por la ventana y mascullé una maldición, cogiendo una chaqueta impermeable.

Al bajar, mis padres ya estaban comiendo en la cocina unas tostadas y bebían café. Ambos parecían listos para irse a trabajar, así que me apuré en saludarlos, agarrar un pan y beber deprisa un vaso de leche.

—Edward—regañó mi madre, como siempre viéndome con cara de reproche. Odia que desayune de esa manera—.Los animalitos comen de pie. Deberías despertar más temprano y así tendrías el tiempo suficiente para desayunar.

Me desordenó el pelo –como si me hiciera falta más caos–, y acomodó el cuello de mi chaqueta.

—Déjalo Esme, seguramente tiene tanta prisa porque quiere verse con alguien—le dediqué al rubio de mi padre una mirada de desagrado. Él rió.

Precisamente por algo como eso, es que mi humor apesta.

—Ah, ¿será a la encantadora de Isabella Swan? Me encanta esa muchacha, es tan dulce e inteligente, y se nota que le preocupas. Se pasaba tardes enteras enseñándote matemática.

Tenía que recordarlo, por supuesto. Resoplé fastidiado, porque es por ella que mis ganas de ir al instituto son nulas y por ella también fue que aprobé muy bien matemáticas, debido en su mayoría a que quería poner distancia entre nosotros rápido.

—Sí, sí. Ajá—farfullé, mientras tomaba las llaves de mi coche y me impulsaba hacia la salida más cercana—. Nos vemos por la tarde.

—Adiós mi vida, qué tengas un buen día—se despidió mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

El frío viento sacudió mi pelo y me caló profundo, así que apresuré el paso para subirme al auto. Una vez dentro soplé sobre mis manos congeladas y encendí el motor; la radio comenzó a sonar de inmediato en una emisora local, la música era buena, por lo que la dejé encendida y a un volumen regular.

No demoré mucho en ponerme a la fila de los vehículos que esperaban para entrar al aparcamiento del instituto y encontrar un lugar apartado del _Kia Rio_ rojode segunda mano. A consecuencia de esta planificada y repetitiva elección, tuve que ponerme el gorro de la campera, para evitar la lluvia que desde tan temprano ya se dejaba caer.

—Hey, Ed—oí a Jasper y lo vi corriendo desde el otro extremo, el más cercano a la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Qué tal? —me quité la protección contra el agua apenas penetré en la calidez del pasillo atestado de alumnos buscando sus cosas a la rápida.

—Bien, ¿tú? —asentí a modo de respuesta, dirigiéndome a mi casillero.

—Excelente, con Alice estamos esperando que llegue el campamento—rodé los ojos.

—No es un campamento, es una semana de trabajos forzados en el Parque Nacional Olímpico bajo el nombre de voluntariado.

—Ya, vamos, es un lugar muy bonito. Siempre lo pasamos bien.

—Tú lo pasarás bien, no recuerdo ni una sola vez que lo haya disfrutado—al recordar por qué, apreté los dientes y cerré con fuerza la taquilla—.Esa chiquilla no me deja en paz y no puedo hacer lo que quiero.

—Amigo, en primer lugar: no es una chiquilla. Tiene nuestra misma edad y en segundo, quizá deberías prestarle atención—comenzamos a caminar a nuestros salones. Lo miré con evidente fastidio— vamos Edward, es guapa, muy inteligente, amable, popular. A todos les cae bien.

—Ese todos, definitivamente no me incluye y no me interesa nada de lo que sea. No entiendo por qué tiene que seguirme, darme comida y dedicarme un tiempo que no quiero ni necesito; podría buscarse su propia vida y dejar la mía en paz.

— ¿Qué tanto te hace? A mí me cae muy bien, me ha ayudado con varios exámenes—se encogió de hombros y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Te parece poco que me acose desde que tengo memoria?

—Acosar parece una palabra algo exagerada. Además, se ha controlado mucho desde la primaria—de súbito recordé cómo me perseguía en el jardín de infantes para jugar, cómo se me colgaba del cuello e insistía en meter sus dedos en mi pelo, como si fuera divertido dejarlo más desordenado que lo normal o el modo en que insistía para que comiéramos juntos o compartir juguetes. Luego en la primaria dejó de abrazarme todos los días después de dos años, pero seguía hablándome en los pasillos, sentándose conmigo para almorzar y dándome comida que no quería –como si quisiera engordarme adrede– y resúmenes de clases que no necesitaba. Oh sí, mi historia con Isabella Swan es larga y llena de acontecimientos que marcaron mi vida, y si pareciera que exagero, hasta tenemos sobrenombres: _Bryce Loski_ y _Juli Baker_ , sí, los de esa película del árbol.

—Creo que es justo la palabra que expresa lo que siento. Y no entiendo por qué no me deja en paz, jamás le he dado motivos para que crea que tengo interés por ella—entonces me acerqué para hacer la charla más confidencial—. Y siempre logra fastidiar cualquier cita que tenga con otras chicas.

—Está enamorada de ti, Edward. No sé por qué, pero le gustas.

—Tampoco lo sé, Jass, tampoco lo sé—suspiré entrando al salón, colgué la chaqueta ligeramente húmeda y me dirigí a un asiento en la fila cerca a la ventana. Mientras miraba el campus siendo azotado por la lluvia matutina, pensé en Isabella y cómo logró que mis calificaciones se dispararan en matemática, el peor ramo de la existencia y para el cual ninguna palabra de odio sería suficiente. Bueno, es cierto que la chica es extremadamente lista, y tiene una paciencia envidiable para explicar y enseñar, lo supe porque me la dieron como tutora en la asignatura luego de una discusión formal con el profesor, me gustaría decir que tengo ciertas dudas respecto a eso de "asignarme" a Isabella, más bien creo que fue todo idea suya, pero en fin. Me parece que mis notas subieron en gran parte por mi motivación personal de alejarme de ella para evitar el fortalecimiento de rumores y el fomento no intencional del encaprichamiento de la misma, además de que carajo si no me ponía nervioso. Algo en esa mujer debe andar mal, si es que consiguió ponerme ansioso y tenso en cada reunión que teníamos para estudiar.

—Hola Edward—pestañé un par de veces, sorprendido de tener su radiante sonrisa tan cerca, tanto, que era capaz de contar las pecas que tenía en las mejillas y nariz y aspirar el aroma a dulces que solía acompañarla.

—Hola Isabella—ella ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su larga extensión de cabello se meció, intensificando el olor.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas Bella? Sabes que me gusta más.

Algo en esa chica me impedía ser duro, totalmente franco y además me forzaba a ser cordial, cosa que me fastidiaba aún más.

—Lo siento, suelo olvidarlo—sonreí un poco, y estiró los labios en una mueca de lo que supuse era resignación. Sin embargo, algo cerca de mi cuello pareció llamarle la atención, ya que se acomodó los libros en un brazo y con la mano libre arregló ese _algo_ que no podía ver. Su acción fue tan repentina, que me quedé quieto y contuve el aliento cuando sus dedos me rozaron la barbilla.

—Ya está—volvía a sonreír—.Tenías la solapa de la camisa mal doblada.

—Uhm, ya veo. Gracias.

—No hay de qué—y por fin siguió su camino al segundo pupitre.

Recién entonces me di cuenta que había permanecido en tensión todo el tiempo que duró la pequeña charla. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo mucho que me molestaba que me hablara, la vida sería más fácil.

— _Juli Baker_ ataca otra vez—molestó Tyler desde el puesto de atrás, sonriendo lobunamente—.Si decidiera dedicarme un cuarto de la atención que te da, la seguiría como un perrito faldero por todos lados y la dejaría usarme como quisiera.

—Estás enfermo.

—Vamos, _Bryce_ , no te pongas celoso, ella sólo tiene ojos para ti.

—Mi nombre es Edward, y desde luego, no estoy celoso, no seas ridículo.

— ¿Ridículo? Vamos hermano, no has visto el trasero que tiene ¿no te encantaría tocarlo siquiera un poco? O esos pechos, sería hermoso descubrirlos bajo esas capas de ropa que usa.

—No es un trozo de carne, imbécil. Ahora veo por qué ninguna chica te presta atención, eres un demente.

—No, no. Las chicas sí me prestan atención, pero ninguna es como Bella, toda dulzura, belleza e inocencia—se acomodó más cerca de mí y por algún motivo, tuve fuertes deseos de golpearlo. Quizá, porque pensaba diferente a él y me parecía mal que estuviera hablando de ese modo—. ¿No has pensado en darle una probadita? Apuesto a que se está guardando para ti ¿eh? Qué afortunado eres—me golpeó la espalda y con enojo le sujeté la mano.

—Hazte un favor y deja de hablarme. No soy como tú y no quiero escucharte más—retrocedió de prisa y paré de hacer presión en su muñeca.

—Vale, vale.

Cabreado, esperé a que el profesor se dignara a entrar. Llevaba más de diez minutos de retraso. Y antes de que pudiera enfadarme más por el reciente episodio, mi celular vibró en el bolsillo.

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

Era un mensaje de Jasper, y noté que veía en mi dirección con el ceño fruncido.

 _El idiota de Tyler hablando._

 _Ignóralo, por algo le dicen el pervertido Tyler. Aunque tengo curiosidad, ¿te hizo alguna propuesta?_

Alcé la mirada irritado y lo vi carcajearse.

 _Sigue así y me encargaré de arruinarte los planes que tengas con Alice para el Parque._

 _Podría deshacerme fácilmente de ti, sólo tengo que pedirle a Bella que te cuide._

Ahí van otra vez con el tema. Después de soportar tantos años de comentarios como "cásate con ella", "dale lo que quiere, seguro te deja en paz", "la pareja más sólida y fuerte del hogar de los Titanes" y cancioncillas como la de Ed y Bella sentados en un árbol –sí, otra repetición de la película del maldito árbol–, me tenía tan hastiado el tema que no dudaba ni por un segundo que jamás terminaríamos juntos y no me sorprendería que desarrollara una aversión incluso más fuerte hacia la chica en cuestión.

Por fin, el profesor Mason entró al aula y luego de dar una breve excusa, comenzó con la clase. Procuré prestar atención y dejar de pensar tonterías.

-o-

—Te traje esto. Las preparé ayer—Isabella llegó a la mesa que compartía con algunos integrantes del equipo de básquetbol, entre ellos mis amigos de la infancia Emmett, emparejado con Rosalie y Jasper, con Alice, que para mi gran desgracia también son amigas de Isabella. La última ocupó un asiento junto a mí, que los chicos del grupo dejaron libre. _Demonios_ —.Son galletas, espero te gusten.

—Ah, ¿no podemos probarlas también? —James se vio ridículo forzando un puchero, que la otra manga de idiotas no demoró en imitar. La castaña pareció reparar en ellos y sonrió amablemente.

—Claro, hay suficientes para todos, si es que Edward quiere compartirlas.

—No tengo problema—logré sacar en un tono normal, libre del disgusto que sentía.

—Bien—ella abrió la fuente plástica que había depositado frente a mí y dejó que todos sacaran. _Ojalá se terminen pronto_ , mascullé en silencio.

—No deberías dejar que se aprovechen así de ti—molestó Rosalie, mordiendo la masa con chips de chocolate.

— ¡Están buenísimas! —alabaron a coro los tontos de mi equipo; no sé cómo son los mismos que ganan los partidos, pues ahora me dan vergüenza ajena.

—Gracias—ella parecía complacida, pero a menudo me miraba jugar con la comida en mi plato y luego veía cómo la cantidad de galletas disminuía rápidamente.

—Si las trajeras siempre, seguro que subiría como mil kilos—bromeó Alice, que me caía muy bien al igual que Rose, si no fuera porque trataban de emparejarme con su amiga…

—No me importaría en lo más mínimo si subes de peso—susurró Jass a su oído, y luego otra frase que la hizo sonrojarse. No quise ni tratar de adivinar, así que desvié la vista.

— ¿Y cómo va lo del voluntariado de este año Bella? —interrogó Emmett, abrazando a la rubia capitana del equipo de voleibol.

—Muy bien. Ya estamos inscritos para la semana antes del baile de primavera—Isabella parecía bastante animada con el viaje escolar.

—Me sorprende que seas capaz de manejar tantas cosas a la vez—musitó con voz melosa Mike, aferrado a otra galleta—. Eres la presidenta de la clase, estás en el equipo de voleibol, eres jefa del grupo de tutores, tienes las mejores calificaciones y cocinas cosas deliciosas casi siempre.

— ¿Te sorprende? Eso es un poco decepcionante, porque me creo bastante capaz para lograrlas todas, además, me gusta hacerlo. Y respecto a lo de cocinar cosas dulces, lo hago principalmente para Edward, pero al parecer no le gustan mucho.

Sentí cómo todas las miradas se volcaban a mí, pese a que ella había soltado el tremendo comentario sobre lo decepcionante que le parecía Mike.

—En serio eres bruto—suspiró Eric.

—Oh, Dios, se me hizo tarde. Tengo que hablar con el director.

— ¿De qué? ¿Tienes que irte? Apenas habías llegado. Ni siquiera comiste—hablaron los chicos.

—Me compraré algo, gracias por la preocupación.

De repente, la vi inclinarse hacia mí y me quedé literalmente petrificado en mi lugar, con el corazón detenido por un instante.

— ¿Puedes guardarme la fuente?

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias—entonces tomó su bolso y se fue velozmente. Los tres _fans_ de la chica se voltearon para mirarle el trasero.

— ¡Dejen de hacer eso, trío de asquerosos! —regañó Rosalie con enfado.

—Deja de hacerte el difícil, Ed. Ya todos vimos la película y al final te quedas con _Juli_ —rió James.

—Paren esa mierda joder, que no somos esos tipos de la película—me levanté haciendo mucho ruido, pero no me importó. Cogí la estúpida fuente y la metí dentro de mi bolso, luego tomé la bandeja y me apresuré en retirarme de la cafetería.

Fui directo a los vestidores, me cambié ropa y a continuación calenté unos minutos en la cancha antes de tomar la pelota y practicar lanzamientos.

Al rato después se unieron los otros integrantes del equipo y jugamos un rato. El ejercicio logró disolver los sentimientos desagradables que me poseían después de cada episodio que involucrara a Isabella.

Me duché y cuando estaba en los camarines vistiéndome, apareció Emmett con una toalla en la cintura.

Procuró mirar a todos lados previo a sentarse y hablar.

—Ed, ¿por qué te molesta tanto Isabella? —Suspiré cansado de que todo siempre convergiera a ella—.No pretendo molestarte, sólo quiero saber.

—Por su causa me han molestado desde que tengo memoria. Desde que me abrazó el primer día en preescolar, me condenó.

Noté cómo trataba de contener una sonrisa, e internamente agradecí que al menos lo intentara.

— ¿Por qué no lo ves sólo como un juego? —Sorprendido, lo miré desconcertado—ya sabes, no te lo tomes en serio, sólo déjala ser y ya está, haz tus cosas y verás cómo pronto se le pasa.

—Emmett, han pasado años.

—Pero quizá piensa que hay esperanza porque jamás has tenido una relación con otra chica. Tal vez, si lo intentas te dejaría en paz.

Miré mis manos, meditando las palabras.

—Las veces que he quedado con alguna chica, aparece Isabella.

Él asintió, comenzando a vestirse.

—Quizá sólo sea coincidencia. ¿Por qué no lo intentas durante el viaje al Parque? Muchas de nuestras compañeras están interesadas en ti, juegas bien, eres guapo y respetuoso, algo de lo cual no muchos pueden jactarse.

—No tengo intenciones de explorar el terreno homosexual contigo amigo—las gruesas cejas negras del chico se juntaron, pero terminó riéndose.

—Eres un idiota. Estoy tratando de ayudarte y tú vas y jodes con tus comentarios.

—Era una buena oportunidad—me encogí de hombros, concentrado en la nueva idea—. Gracias.

—Para eso estamos, aunque si me permites decirlo, ella no es una mala chica y a veces reaccionas raro a su cercanía.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cuando está cerca, estás tenso, diría que quizá nervioso y cuando ella se inclinó… te paralizaste. Dime, ¿has besado a una chica antes?

Me limité a asentir, pues en general era todo lo que podía intentar con alguna muchacha antes de que Isabella hiciera acto de presencia, aunque en esas ocasiones sólo me saludaba y pasaba de largo. Sin embargo, prefería irme de donde fuera que estuviera porque me hacía sentir incómodo.

—Me tomó por sorpresa. Eso fue todo.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, me voy primero. Nos vemos mañana.

—Práctica a las ocho, si llegas tarde me aseguraré de dejarte en la banca—molestó mientras se despedía con la mano.

—Sí, capitán—me fui justo cuando el resto del equipo llegaba. _Salvado por hoy_ , pensé. Odiaba sus chistes sobre mi _no relación_ con Isabella, y sobre todo cuando comenzaban a referirse a su cuerpo de manera obscena, hoy no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie. Así que me subí al carro y me fui a casa.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que les vaya gustando hasta ahora, es la primera parte de un two shot que en principio sería un one shot, pero está resultando muy largo. Aún trabajo en la otra parte, pero para mañana la tendré lista y espero también avanzar en el capítulo de chantaje despiadado. Bueno, este fanfic es para celebrar mi sexto aniversario y también, mi cumpleaños… estoy tan vieja! Pero me hace feliz envejecer haciendo lo que me gusta jaja**_

 _ **Eso por ahora, nos leemos mañana en la última parte de esta pequeñita historia.**_

 _ **Un abrazote!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

" **Hurricane Ridge"**

 **Parte II**

…

—Bien. Voy a decir el orden en que irán en los buses, así que presten atención—llamó la profesora Cooper, con la lista en la mano.

Mi bus era el uno, e Isabella tenía el dos. Perfecto, el viaje al menos había tenido un buen comienzo.

Las dos semanas transcurrieron rápido entre las prácticas y los trabajos, de modo que este paseo resultaba bastante atractivo, sobre todo por lo que planeaba hacer durante él. En los días posteriores a la charla con Emmett, me convencí por completo de que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Avanzaría por fin, dejarían de emparejarme con Isabella y ella era inteligente, así que pondría punto final a cualquier clase de flechazo que tuviera conmigo. El resultado de esa ecuación era bueno para todos, ya que lograría tener una relación, y probablemente Isabella también, pues candidatos le sobraban.

Me acomodé en el asiento y esperé a que subieran todos. Iba a conectarme a los audífonos, cuando sentí movimiento a mi costado. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con una sonriente chica.

—Oh, nos toca sentarnos juntos—comentó acomodando el cabello rojizo tras su oreja, se veía muy contenta y me contagió la sonrisa.

—Así parece—era bastante bonita y compartía sólo la palidez de la piel con Isabella, de modo que no me la recordaba para nada.

—Soy Tanya, por cierto.

—Sí, lo sé. Tanya Denali—pareció halagada, aunque no lució demasiado sincera.

—Vaya, el codiciado jugador conoce a la chica pueblerina—no quise decirle que todos éramos pueblerinos, así que sólo sonreí.

—Desde luego, ser jugador de básquetbol no afecta mi capacidad para recordar.

—No quise decir eso—su voz era muy suave, y resultaba atractiva pese a ser forzada. Me agradaba su compañía.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Sólo estaba jugando.

Fingió una breve risita.

—Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos, pero me has caído muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo—entonces me miró y sonrió de manera coqueta. Y me entusiasmó la idea de pasar la semana con ella y ver si lográbamos una relación. La expectación casi me ahogó, si todo marchaba bien por fin me libraría de Isabella.

— ¿Y cuéntame, qué hace Edward Cullen en su tiempo libre? —se acomodó de tal modo sobre el apoyabrazos del asiento, que el gran escote de su camiseta reveló bastante piel. Evité mirar… directamente.

—En general practico, me gusta mucho. También escucho música y…

— ¡También me gusta mucho escuchar música! —me tragué el resto de la frase, y le sonreí.

— ¿Sí? ¿De qué tipo prefieres escuchar? —pregunté tratando de omitir cómo parecía que sus pechos pujaban por salir de la prenda que creo le quedaba algo estrecha. Cada vez que se movía o se acercaba, más piel era visible haciéndome sudar. ¿No se daba cuenta o lo hacía apropósito? La verdad, no sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar, pues mi primer instinto fue subir la tela hasta que su prominente busto estuviera a cubierto. Un impulso patético, sería el blanco de las burlas por mi falta de iniciativa, pues era obvio que le interesaba y siempre que podía coquetear lo hacía mientras se explayaba en su relato, que creció y creció a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Para cuando llegamos a Puerto Ángeles, una hora y media después, sólo me limitaba a decir monosílabos y asentir en el momento que me pareciera oportuno, ya que las vivencias que me relataba sonaban un poco superficiales –como decidir en qué lugar sería mejor un _piercing_ , si en el labio, oreja u ombligo y la lista de los pro y contras de cada lugar–, sí, no me resultaba una charla demasiado estimulante, así que me armé de paciencia cuando dejamos la 101 y tomamos el camino que nos llevaría hasta el centro de visitantes _Hurricane Ridge_ , lo cual tomaría otros 45 minutos.

— ¿Y qué tal en el amor, cómo está este corazoncito tuyo? —Interrogó pasando su larga uña pintada de rosa por mi pecho. Me sobresalté al sentir la presión de su dedo. Ella sonreía y me miraba con intenciones bastante claras. Eché un vistazo a sus labios y los definí como bonitos y delgados, aunque me pregunté si sentiría sus dientes con mayor facilidad— ¿Es cierto que tienes algo con Isabella? —no me pasó desapercibido el dejo de desprecio al decir el nombre de la chica.

Procuré controlar mi tono al responder.

—No, no es cierto. Entre nosotros nunca ha habido nada.

—Lo sabía—entonces cogió mi mano y comenzó jugar con mis dedos. La sensación era extraña, pero agradable. Debía dejar de estar tan desconcertado si quería pasar con ella este tiempo, ya que al parecer, no tenía objeciones respecto a eso.

— ¿Y tú, estás en una relación?

—No. Estoy totalmente disponible—pestañeó con coquetería.

—Ya veo—por alguna razón me resultaba extraño que se comportara así conmigo, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué opinas de estas salidas?

—Mmh, no soy muy fanático ni la he pasado bien antes, pero estoy abierto a descubrir las bondades que muchos otros aseguran haber vivido.

Ella rió, moderadamente por supuesto. Aún estaba tratando de decidir si valía la pena hacer todo esto.

—Ya estamos por llegar al centro, ya saben cómo funciona: dejan sus datos, los separan en grupos y los guían a zonas de campamento donde sea necesario que ayuden—la profesora Cooper sonreía fascinada—.Siempre nos han felicitado por el desempeño de nuestros alumnos y espero que así siga. Recuerden que la última noche acampamos todos juntos.

Sí, esa noche en donde Isabella se me pega e impide que cualquier chica se me acerque. Maldición, este año será distinto.

—Si quieres, yo podría mostrártelas— sugirió y le sonreí, aceptando el ofrecimiento.

Me encontraba bastante optimista respecto a los grupos, ya que había dos buses e Isabella se hallaba en el otro; al parecer todo saldría bien.

— ¿Me ayudarás a bajar mis cosas? —preguntó la chica y asentí.

—Por supuesto.

Nos comenzamos a ordenar para bajar y admiré el paisaje. Esta era la primera vez que veníamos a este centro, puesto que el Parque contaba con una infinidad de ellos.

Apenas bajé, el viento azotó mi cara y como era primavera, débiles rayos solares se dejaban caer dando la sensación de calidez. La vista era fantástica, con las montañas alzándose esplendorosas tras la edificación de aspecto acogedor y sencillo y rodeando el risco en donde se ubicaba. Sólo una palabra acudía a mi mente: maravilloso.

— ¿Me ayudarás Ed? —La voz de Tanya logró sacarme de mi estado de observador conmovido y moví la cabeza en dirección de la chica, que junto a otras personas buscaban en el maletero del bus. Apresuré mis pies y pronto sacaba mi mochila que me recordaba a los _boys scout_.

—Es hermoso, ¿no crees? —comenté caminando asombrado por los valles y la inmensidad de todo lo que me rodeaba. Era fantástico.

—Agh, no tengo señal—se quejó, ignorando o no escuchando mi comentario, cosa que no me sorprendió después de casi tres horas oyéndola hablar de sí misma. La dejé jugar con su celular y me dediqué a inspirar profundamente el aire limpio que me despeinaba.

Cuando llegamos al Centro, cuatro guías se identificaron y comenzaron a dar las repetitivas charlas de riesgos, precauciones y cuidados, así que me dediqué a mirar a mi clase que cuchicheaba y contemplaba el rededor con caras de entusiasmo, resignación y aburrimiento. Había una expresión que me llamó la atención: enfado y tristeza. Sentí que mi pecho hacía algo raro al mirar directamente los ojos de Isabella, que se mantuvieron fijos en mí, aunque desvió la vista en cuanto Tanya se percató y corrió a tomarme la mano.

Me concentré en la pelirroja a mi lado e ignoré el resto de las cosas raras. Esto era lo que quería, quería que la castaña dejara de mirarme, de seguirme y prestarme su atención.

—Bueno, ahora procederemos a separarnos en grupos, les daremos las provisiones necesarias y luego de una hora los llevaremos a sus respectivos destinos.

Entonces se pusieron a llamar a personas, y me topé con Emmett que asentía en mi dirección, cuando pasó al lado mío alzó el pulgar y siguió su camino. Para la suerte de mis amigos, terminaron en el mismo equipo con sus novias, aunque Jass era el equipo tres y Emmett el cinco.

Mi equipo fue el uno y coincidió con Tanya e…Isabella.

— ¡Qué divino! ¡Nos tocó juntos! Yo creo que esto es un mensaje del destino—canturreó Tanya abrazándome. Justo en ese momento, pasó la presidenta de la clase y ni volteó a verme. Debo reconocer que la sensación fue extraña.

-o-

El primer día de campamento trajo novedades. La más relevante y desconcertante a mi juicio, fue que Isabella me ignoró por completo y cuando nuestras miradas llegaban a cruzarse por casualidad la indiferencia era evidente. La segunda, fue que Tanya resultaba tan atractiva como molesta. Comenzaba a aburrirme de sólo oírla hablar de asuntos que no me interesaban, de cotilleos, destrozar a otras mujeres de la clase con sus comentarios y quejarse de cada cosa que fuera parte de la naturaleza. Se pegó a mí mientras recogíamos basura que algunos cretinos dejaban cerca del río Elwha y se dedicó a rezongar sobre las _actividades tan denigrantes_ que teníamos que realizar. No es que pensara que fueran muy agradables de hacer, pero disfrutaba de estar al aire libre y aprovechar el clima tan grato y admirar el paisaje; además, estos voluntariados contribuían con créditos para la universidad y se verían muy bien en nuestras aplicaciones, cosa que había conseguido nuestra presidenta de la clase. Al pensar en ella, alcé la cabeza y la busqué con la mirada. Iba un poco adelante, charlando con un par de chicas.

Producto del calor generado al estar subiendo la montaña y los rayos del sol, se había quitado la sudadera quedándose sólo con una camiseta ligera que enmarcaba su cintura. Incómodo, reparé en _ese_ par de bultos tan característicos del género femenino y de manera inconsciente empecé a meditar sobre la forma, tamaño y color que podrían tener.

— ¡Edward! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué estás mirando? —sobresaltado, miré a la molesta pelirroja que trataba de adivinar hacia dónde se dirigía mi atención. De prisa desvié la vista a mi bolsa para recoger desechos.

—Nada. Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —no parecía muy convencida. Fruncí el ceño.

—Cosas. ¿Qué decías?

—No me gusta que me ignoren—retó, llamando la atención de los cercanos, incluida la de Isabella. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera ponerme nervioso volvió a su conversación. Internamente respiré aliviado.

—Lo siento, pero tampoco es necesario que te pongas así—estuve muy tentado de decirle que ya me tenía harto del relato de su vida.

Pareció recular, y de inmediato puso una sonrisa en su rostro, acomodó su escote y asintió.

—Lo lamento—enseguida hizo un puchero y se recargó en mi brazo—.Es que creí que te interesaba.

—Me interesas, pero hay mucho con qué distraerse aquí—por alguna razón tuve la tentación de volver la vista a la castaña y mis cavilaciones pervertidas. ¿Qué me ocurría? Sacudí la cabeza—.El paisaje es hermoso.

Dirigió su verde mirada alrededor e hizo una mueca.

—Si tú lo dices—la ignoré—.Bueno, sigamos. Así terminaremos más rápido y podremos volver al campamento, necesito hidratar mi piel después de esto.

—De acuerdo.

Me esforcé en concentrarme en Tanya, para no volver los ojos a Isabella y su figura. No obstante, por la tarde cuando nos sentamos alrededor de una fogata para compartir alimentos y la vi hablar tan alegre con Tyler, a mi pecho le ocurrió algo extraño. Mis latidos parecían más profundos y fuertes, y en consecuencia mi sangre parecía saltar en mis venas y pedirme a gritos que fuera allí y la sacara de su lado, ese chico era uno de la peor clase. Pero al analizarlo con lentitud, me di cuenta que no tenía razón para meterme, de hecho, lo que quería era que estuviera con alguien más, que me dejara en paz y parecía que tenía la intención de estar con él. Pero demonios, ¿por qué no le costaba ningún trabajo dedicarle su atención a alguien más? ¿Me había seguido desde que tenía memoria y ahora se le hacía tan fácil reemplazarme? Mientras más lo pensaba, más me molestaba así que me despedí de la pelirroja y me fui a mi carpa, seguro de que por la mañana mis emociones serían distintas, pues era lo que había deseado desde que tenía memoria.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días no fue más que peor. Cada día me ponía más huraño al ver los avances de Tyler, la acompañaba a todas partes, a veces se tomaba la libertad de tocarle el cabello, la cintura y pretender que trataba de ayudarla. Ella respondía con sonrisitas y se reía de los comentarios que hacía.

Para terminar de estropear este viaje, ya no quería nada más con Tanya. Después de andar con ella por todos lados, me había aburrido de su personalidad tan simple, algo malvada y ligeramente idiota. Y supe por qué un día que dándole vueltas mientras miraba el cielo salpicado de millones de estrellas y una luna tan luminosa que hacía sombra, me di cuenta que estaba tan acostumbrado a Isabella y su inteligencia y carisma, que no sabía si alguien muy distinto podría encajar conmigo. Después de todo, parecía haber sufrido un condicionamiento cognitivo y conductual como consecuencia de los años de hostigamiento por parte de Bella. Mierda, hasta estoy usando su nombre de pila.

Me tallé el rostro, confundido como nunca en mi vida.

—Hola Edward—me sobresalté al escuchar la suave voz de Isabella. Al verla aparecer con la sudadera negra y el cabello descuidadamente atado, mi mente se quedó en blanco, mientras mi corazón parecía sufrir de una repentina arritmia.

—Hola—saludé. Ella se sentó a mi lado en el tronco, algo apartado del lugar de campamento. Todos dormían, menos yo y mi cerebro.

Guardó silencio y agradecí tanto como maldije que lo hiciera. De reojo, observé que miraba el cielo con una media sonrisa, apretando sus manos contra su plano estómago.

—Es hermoso, ¿no? —comentó, lentamente volviendo sus marrones ojos a mí. La luna jugaba con la palidez de su piel, haciéndola lucir como una aparición divina en medio del bosque. _Dios, qué acabo de pensar_.

—Sí—admití, tomando el pretexto de admirar las estrellas para evitar su mirada.

—Aunque creo que mi parte favorita fue la vista desde _Hurricane Hill_. Las montañas, el verde y las nubes componían un paraíso para mis ojos. Creo que ni siquiera soy capaz de describir muy bien cómo me hacía sentir—sonrió, iluminando su cara. ¿Nunca me había fijado en sus hoyuelos o en cómo se arrugaba su nariz al sonreír? Era simplemente adorable. ¿Adorable? ¿Isabella? Mi mente dio la alerta de pánico. El patético resultado fue quedarme callado, mirándola sin saber qué decir. Siempre parecía que me cohibía en su presencia y me paralizaba, pero identificar por qué sólo contribuía al miedo absurdo que crecía en mí. ¿El miedo a qué en concreto? Aún no lo sabía— Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

—No podía dormir—logré responder.

—Ya veo. ¿Mucho en qué pensar? —Asentí— ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que te gustaría alguien como Tanya. De hecho, siempre pensé que te gustaba o podría llegar a gustarte yo—rió y admiré cómo admitía las cosas complejas con tanta dignidad— Qué tonta ¿no? —se mordió el labio y me tocó el hombro, la tensión fue inmediata—ay, lamento haberte molestado todo este tiempo. Pero ahora lo entiendo, dije que no comprendía lo tuyo con ella, pero ahora sí. Con… con Tyler hay algo. Es muy divertido y parece que le caigo bien, quizá sea tiempo de dar vuelta la hoja y madurar, ya sabes… ver otras opciones.

Me quedé mudo, porque estaba aterrorizado. Sus palabras hicieron que mi ansiedad fue tan monumental que no pudiera hablar, ni pensar. ¿Por qué escuchar eso que tanto quería oír me estaba haciendo tan mal? ¿Le había tomado cariño y no quería que cayera en las garras de Tyler?

Sin que pudiera decir nada más, ella se despidió y se marchó, dejando ese aroma a dulces tan característico y una maraña en mi cabeza.

Decir que dormí después de aquel episodio sería una mentira, con suerte logré dormitar y apenas oí movimiento me levanté con la esperanza de encontrarme con Isabella y comprobar si había estado inventando todo.

Rápidamente me arreglé lo suficiente para lucir decente y abandoné la carpa. Hoy era el último día y luego de unas breves incursiones, regresaríamos y nos reuniríamos en _Heart O' the Hills_ para la noche final. El resultado de este viaje, había ido peor de lo que esperaba. Con Tanya no concreté nada y cuando salí y la encontré esperándome con sus típicos escotes que ya no tenían nada de novedoso, casi me devolví al saco de dormir.

—Edward—se recargó en mí para besarme la mejilla.

—Hola Tanya—la sostuve por los brazos y le sonreí forzadamente.

—Al fin nos vamos.

—Así es, y no me mostraste las bondades de estos viajes—me miró coqueta.

—Pues en la noche ya lo verás—acarició mi pecho con un dedo, guiñó un ojo y se marchó contoneando las caderas.

Ella me mandó indirectas todo el tiempo, no estuvo a mi lado, pero buscaba mi mirada que constantemente se fijaba en Tyler y Bella quienes parecían estar muy a gusto juntos. De hecho, él hasta se comportaba como un perfecto caballero. Aunque si Isabella no quiere algo o no le gusta algo, simplemente no lo hará y tampoco es participe de la idea de permitir que un chico haga y diga lo que desea, incluso si eso la menosprecia o cosas así. Por ese lado, me encontraba un poco tranquilo, la joven era lista en todos los sentidos posibles.

La caminata no se prolongó mucho pues nos dirigimos al sendero _Cirque Rim_ , que ofrecía espectaculares vistas de Puerto Ángeles y del estrecho Juan de Fuca, que me pareció sencillamente hermoso con los colores del cielo en contraste a las montañas verdes. Ahí no hicimos labores de voluntarios, más bien nos dedicamos a admirar el paisaje y en mi caso, disfrutar de la soledad, tratando de aclarar los confusos sentimientos que latían enloquecidos en mi mente. Era casi imposible creer que mi visión sobre una persona pudiera cambiar tanto en tan sólo siete días, pero bueno, la conocía de toda la vida y sus cualidades y atributos estuvieron siempre presentes, sólo que no quise verlos antes. Lo cual era tan típico de las películas, me irritaba sobremanera pensar en que tal vez, sólo tal vez la tonta película del sicomoro se pareciera de cierta manera a mi situación actual. Aunque _Juli_ jamás pareció interesarse en otro chico.

Distraído, busqué a la parejilla que contemplaba el lugar con atención, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura.

Bastante desanimado, seguí al guía y mi grupo para regresar. Ni siquiera la promesa de Tanya elevó mi moral y terminé de ordenar todo, sin prestar mucha atención a nadie en particular.

Del mismo modo, caminé para llegar al punto de encuentro. De inmediato, la algarabía comenzó. Todos querían saludarse, comparar historias y cosas por el estilo.

— ¡Hey! Ed—Emmett me golpeó con fuerza en el hombro.

—Hola—saludé estrechando su mano.

—No te ves muy feliz. Pensé que estarías distinto—comentó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Voy a ir a buscar un lugar para poner mi carpa—anunció Rosalie, con intención. Mi amigo asintió sonriendo.

—Nos la pasamos increíble.

—Me alegro.

—No luces alegre.

—No fastidies—comencé a andar, con una nota de mal humor creciendo en mi mente. Identifiqué un buen lugar y saqué las cosas para armar la carpa otra vez.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Te vi con Tanya y pensé…

—Bueno, me equivoqué. No me gusta tanto.

—Es guapa.

—Eso no es suficiente—el chico alzó las cejas sorprendido por mi frase. Hasta yo lo hice, la verdad.

—Wow—me detuvo en la labor para que nos sentáramos—.Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre? —observé cómo llegaban Tyler y Bella, juntos pero sin tocarse. Ella me vio e hizo un amago de sonrisa. No vino, como estoy seguro habría hecho antes y siguió su camino acompañada de ese idiota.

—Nada. Y quiero acomodar esto, ¿no tienes que hacer lo mismo?

Emmett me miró serio. Finalmente cedió y en medio de un suspiro, se marchó.

-o-

Para cuando terminé, la fogata ya había comenzado y escuchaba las risas y guitarras alegres de mis compañeros. Las típicas canciones de campamento resonaban en medio del bosque a oscuras, y huraño, me acerqué sin saber bien por qué no me quedaba en mi carpa.

Como fuera, apenas llegué el ambiente juvenil me golpeó con todo y pestañeé al verlos tan felices. Me molestó no poderme sentir igual y en cambio, sentirme como un vejestorio arruinado y sin posibilidades.

Mis ojos inquietos buscaron a la causante de mi sentir, y me enfadé al verla bailar y reír con el tonto de Tyler. Estaban tan juntos, susurrándose cosas, pero pareció notar mi presencia de algún extraño modo y su rostro giró lo suficiente como para verme. Me vio fijamente mientras se mecía al ritmo de la canción que brotaba de la guitarra de Eric y me pregunté si acaso todo lo hacía a propósito. ¿Se daba cuenta que me molestaba y por eso lo hacía? ¿Trataba de ver si me importaba lo que hacía?

Apreté los puntos cuando volvió la cara y me abandonó para centrarse en su acompañante. ¡Incluso parecía que estaba asegurándose de que estuviera ahí para verlos! Ah, pero si lo que deseaba era ver cómo me afectaba, se lo demostraría. Agarré camino, determinado, hacia la pareja. Y sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca, apareció Tanya.

—Edward, ven conmigo—y por algún motivo, la seguí. Dejé que jalara mi brazo hasta apartarnos del grupo y entonces, se lanzó sobre mí haciéndome tropezar y terminar con la espalda apretada contra un gigantesco árbol—.Oh, esperé tanto por esto—jadeó y me besó con fuerza. Confundido conmigo mismo, con un desfile de emociones en mí, le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad.

Estaba enojado con Isabella, y sólo buscaba una forma de descargarme. Ella desabrochó mi chaqueta y la suya propia. Recién entonces noté que no llevaba nada debajo. Un poco shockeado, no atiné a nada y ella cogió mis manos, poniéndolas sobre sus pechos. Y pese a que eran tan grandes y posiblemente tan deseables como pudiera imaginar, no quería esto. No con ella, no quería sus labios en mi cuello y ni mordiéndome y menos si Bella persistía en mi mente.

—Tanya—hablé, cogiendo su cintura y apartándola. Persistió, pero yo era más fuerte—. Tanya, para.

Recién entonces, se alejó y jadeando me miró con duda.

— ¿No quieres esto, Ed? —hizo un movimiento bastante vulgar, que gentilmente omití. Con calma, tomé su chaqueta y subí el cierre, luego posé mis manos en sus hombros.

—No, Tanya. No puedo hacer esto

— ¿Qué? —Ahora lucía enojada— ¿Es por esa tonta?

—No es ninguna tonta. Y no quiero hablar del tema.

—¡Me estás dejando aquí! ¡Vamos a hablar!

— ¿Ahora quieres hablar? —seguía tan enfadado como al principio y quizá más. Mientras la castaña era capaz de estar con otros, yo era un idiota que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Maldición.

—Hemos hablado todos estos días.

—No—suavicé mi voz—.No hemos hablado, tú has hablado y ahora no quiero hacerlo.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Al final, tú te lo pierdes—y dándome una mirada de desprecio, se fue.

Excelente, muy bien. Frustrado traté de calmar mi humor. Lo intenté por mucho tiempo, sin resultado. Por lo que finalmente decidí irme a dormir. No tenía ganas de ver a Isabella con alguien.

Por fuerza, tenía que pasar por la fogata para ir a mi carpa, así que procuré hacerlo de prisa. Sin embargo, no sé por qué Bella creyó que era buena idea acercarse a mí en ese momento.

— ¡Mira! Estamos haciendo malvaviscos y estos están listos. ¿Quieres uno? —y con una radiante sonrisa, me ofreció uno. Eso terminó por destruir mi contención.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¿Qué?

—Quieres saber qué obtienes si me molestas con Tyler, ¿no? —frunció el ceño.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Edward. Si no quieres…

—Tú quieres saber qué logras. Pues bien, te daré lo que tanto has querido—y sin pensarlo en realidad, sólo tan molesto que no podía controlarme, la atraje pasando mi brazo por su delgada cintura y una vez cerca, sostuve su barbilla con una mano y estampé mis labios en los suyos.

Sentí su tensión y sentí también la suavidad de su boca, una inesperada sensación que produjo sentimientos encontrados en mi interior. Ya sin enojo y sumamente desconcertado, me aparté y entonces vi cómo apretaba la boca y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Miró alrededor y soltando los palitos con malvaviscos, se marchó corriendo no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de profunda tristeza.

Recién entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todos miraban en nuestra dirección y la culpa cayó sobre mí.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? —gruñó Rosalie pasando por mi lado.

—Imbécil—arrojó Alice, siguiendo los pasos de su rubia amiga. Quería ir tras Isabella, pero la confusión en mi cabeza era insoportable. No sabía qué hacer.

—Auch, amigo. Te dije que le prestaras atención, pero esta no es la forma—Jasper me vio con compasión, mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Emmett sólo me miró en silencio.

—Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —interrogué.

—Tras Isabella, por supuesto.

—No sé qué decirle—sinceré, viendo la dirección por la que había desaparecido—. ¿Lo jodí todo, no?

Emmett asintió. Entonces me dejé caer pesadamente sobre una roca.

—No sé qué está pasando conmigo. No sé por qué lo hice.

—Creo que en realidad no querías que te dejara en paz—soltó Jass, dándome otra palmada—. Y puedes matarme si quieres, pero creo que te gusta.

Lo observé desconcertado.

—Si es así, deberías ir y arreglar las cosas. Isabella no merece que la traten así. De hecho, creo que nunca la vi huir antes.

Las palabras de Emmett consiguieron que despertara de mi estúpido letargo. Dolió darme de bruces con la realidad, pero tenían razón. Le había hecho daño y sentía como si me hubiera lastimado a mí mismo.

Me levanté deprisa.

—Iré por ella y hablaremos—aseguré trotando hacia el interior del bosque. La llamé un par de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta. La tercera vez que lo hice, oí a Alice pidiendo ayuda.

Me quedé frío al pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a Isabella, aunque en vez de paralizarme, corrí con fuerza desde donde venía la voz de la chica.

El dolor sordo en mi pecho confirmó la afirmación de Jasper. Caí de rodillas junto a la castaña, que se hallaba tendida en el suelo y parecía desmayada.

Tomé su cabeza con cuidado y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Le hablé, y acaricié su cara pálida con delicadeza. Sentía que me faltaba la respiración al ver que no reaccionaba.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —Interrogué a una llorosa Alice, que negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Llegamos y la encontramos aquí. Tal vez se cayó y golpeó con una roca.

—Esto es mi culpa—jadeé—.Jamás debí hacer lo que hice. Por favor perdóname Bella y despierta, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Por favor, no me dejes ahora—con el corazón en la mano, continué hablando sin parar—.Sé que me he comportado como un idiota y que no tengo derecho a quererte ahora, pero es lo que siento. Fui un tonto, no quise verlo antes, pero te quiero, te quiero—repetí, apretando su rostro contra mi pecho y acariciando su suave y largo cabello. El aroma a dulces me envolvía, haciéndome sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto.

— ¿Me quieres? —La oí decir, y me encontré con sus grandes ojos sorprendidos. Por un instante no atiné a nada, luego me incorporé un poco y la abracé con fuerza—Ouch, me lastimé la rodilla, no seas tan brusco—pidió.

— ¡Aguantaste muy poco fingiendo Isabella! —oí que regañaba Rosalie.

—Un completo fracaso. Podrás ser muy lista, pero no das una como actriz.

Lentamente comencé a unir las piezas en mi cabeza y logré calmar mis emociones tan vulnerables y violentadas en este último tiempo. Ella aprovechó de moverse lejos de mí y mirarme con recelo, acariciándose la pierna derecha. Noté que sus pantalones estaban rotos, dejando ver una herida bastante fea en la rodilla. Fea, pero superficial.

—Les dije que era una mala idea. No sirvo para estas cosas. Y tú—me señaló—hiciste algo horrible allá. Me avergonzaste por completo y jamás te lo perdonaré.

Traté de pensar en algo bueno para decir, pero supe que no quería tener esta charla con espectadoras tan cotillas como esas dos.

Tomé una decisión que podría salirme peor, mas, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Me acerqué bajo su atenta mirada, y la cogí entre mis brazos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con sorpresa. Me gustaba la franqueza de sus expresiones—Quiero que me bajes.

—No lo creo.

—Edward, bájame—pidió ayuda a sus amigas, pero éstas estaban tan pasmadas como la castaña— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿No te bastó con el show de antes?

—Mi carpa está lejos de ellos. Y en realidad, no me importa lo que digan.

—Te diste cuenta que arruinaste un momento importante para mí, ¿verdad? —no pesaba nada, y era muy sencillo llevarla conmigo. Esto era nuevo y me gustaba cada vez más. Sentimientos que no creí tener hacia la chica surgían uno tras otro, fortaleciendo mis convicciones y al mismo tiempo poniéndome en una situación de suma vulnerabilidad.

—Lo siento.

—No me basta—se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios en una graciosa mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que me bajes.

—Eso no pasará. Vamos a conversar.

—No quiero conversar contigo.

—Entonces será un monólogo.

—Me estás enfadando.

Divertido, bajé el rostro y ella se apartó lo que pudo, mirándome con desconcierto y vergüenza.

— ¿Y qué harás?

—No me fastidies—susurró. Ahora que los veía bien, sus ojos eran hermosos. Brillantes, profundos y almendrados.

—Sólo quiero hablar—aseguré con dulzura, y ella se encogió cerrando los ojos cuando me acerqué más. Sonriendo, me enderecé y entré a la tienda. La deposité con cuidado sobre mi saco de dormir y encendí una lámpara led.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Primero, que lo siento—tomé su mano y no la dejé quitarla. Notaba cómo estaba de nerviosa y me sorprendía.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Pero no dije lo siento por haber sido tan tonto antes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A todos estos años pretendiendo que no me gustabas y que quería que me dejaras en paz.

Eso pareció llamar su atención lo suficiente y me distraje unos segundos sacando hojitas de su pelo. Hablar tan abiertamente de mis sentimientos no era tan fácil como creía, pero ella merecía sinceridad.

—Y también por darte un beso estando enfadado.

— ¿Por qué estabas enfadado? Yo no te molesté en todo el viaje, hasta procuré juntarme con otras personas—bajó la mirada y jugó con su pantalón, sacudiéndole el polvo. Eso me recordó lo de su herida, así que alcancé la mochila a su espalda y busqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios—.Entendí el mensaje de que querías estar con Tanya.

—Me equivoqué en eso también. No me gusta Tanya, y estaba tan molesto porque tú te pasabas el tiempo con Tyler. Cuidado, voy a descubrir tu pierna.

— ¿Qué? No vas a cortarme la ropa.

— ¿Entonces quieres quitártela? Ya está destrozada, pero no voy a oponerme a que te la quites.

—Tienes una mente muy sucia e imaginativa, Edward. Desde luego que no voy a sacarme nada cerca de ti.

—Bien—alcé las manos, y procedí a recortar un poco más la tela hasta poder ver la herida. Mi evaluación anterior no fue errónea, pero probablemente dejaría cicatriz. Procedí a limpiar la zona con agua y luego le puse un ungüento antiséptico. Finalicé con una pequeña venda.

—Gracias—soltó con voz suave, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Se mordió el labio inferior y me pregunté cómo fui capaz de omitir lo linda que se veía haciendo ese gesto— ¿Todo lo que has dicho es cierto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes—sus mejillas enrojecieron—.Que estabas equivocado con Tanya, y celoso de Tyler.

—Lo es.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué sucede si ya no me gustas? —inquirió y antes de que pudiera procesar mis acciones, la enjaulé con mis brazos, obligándola a reclinarse.

—Me has perseguido toda una vida, Bella. Es tiempo de que yo haga mi parte—acaricié su mejilla suave, sintiendo una alegría y euforia como nunca había sentido antes.

— ¿Hablas en serio? No quiero que juegues conmigo, Edward.

—No lo haré, mi pequeña fastidiosa, lo juro.

—No sé si estoy lista para perdonarte por la escena anterior.

—Haré que quieras hacerlo.

—Esto es tan repentino, que me parece irreal—musitó.

—Quiero besarte. ¿Me dejas? —se suponía que esperaría su respuesta, pero el brillo en sus ojos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas pudieron conmigo. Sostuve delicadamente su mentón, y besé su labio inferior, previo a entreabrir mi boca y probar ambos. Ella medio jadeó y apretó mis hombros. La incité con roces suaves y finalmente respondió la invitación de manera torpe, con mi otra mano en sus costillas, percibía el rápido latido de su corazón, que quizá trabajaba tan afanosamente como el mío.

—Edward—regañó en medio de un suspiro que restó credibilidad a su ceño fruncido.

Sonreí, besando su mejilla.

—Prefiero pedir perdón, que arrepentirme por siempre.

—A este paso te pasarás la vida pidiéndome perdón.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás vivir a tu lado?

—No he dicho nada de eso.

—Implícitamente, sí.

—Me estás irritando—sin embargo, aunque dudó por largo tiempo, su mano por fin tocó mi rostro. Sus dedos estaban tibios y recargué la cara en su palma—.No sé por qué me gustaste tanto siempre. Tal vez porque aunque no lo recuerdes, solías defenderme y cuidarme. Además, tienes el mejor cabello que haya visto y unos ojos que me enloquecen.

La escuché en silencio, sintiendo sus palabras susurradas penetrar en mi corazón.

—Quisiera decirte que nunca te seguí a tus citas. Se suponía que estudiaría con algunas chicas en esos lugares, pero ellas jamás llegaban. Al final, decidí dejar de caer en eso y citarnos en la escuela.

—No me importa nada de eso. Me di cuenta que no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

—Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, te las creeré.

—Hazlo, porque son ciertas.

—Mmh—jugó con las hebras de mi caótico pelo, aunque si a ella le gustaba, quizá podría empezar a quererlo un poco más—. Eso tendrás que demostrarlo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

—Usa tu ingenio. Si logras convencerme de que vaya contigo al baile de primavera, entonces quizá empecemos algo. Todo depende de lo que hagas en esta semana que viene.

Ella se merecía eso y mucho más. Había estado tras de mí, aun cuando pretendía ignorarla todo este tiempo y ahora era mi turno. Iba a apostarlo todo, quería quedarme con Bella.

—De acuerdo. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Tendrás que dejarme besarte de vez en cuando.

—Estuviste años sin besarme, aún si yo quería que lo hicieras. Podrás esperar hasta el baile, si es que logras convencerme, por supuesto.

—Iremos a ese baile, Isabella y entonces te besaré hasta que te canses.

— ¿Qué yo me canse?

—Yo jamás me cansaría.

—Presumes mucho—soltó divertida.

—Porque sé que será así.

—Veremos—y vi el reto en su mirada, lo cual me confirmaba que quererla no podía estar mal. Sin duda, Bella era la chica para mí, había tardado en verlo, pero ahora que lo sabía no la dejaría escapar. Y mientras la veía reírse por mi ataque de cosquillas, agradecí infinitamente este viaje a _Hurricane Ridge_ que no resultó como esperaba, pero sí de la manera que debía ser.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Algo cortito y livianito, ¿no creen? Ya me dirán qué opinan (:**_

 _ **Primero que todo, perdón por no actualizar ayer, el tiempo no me dio y bueno, no pude, así como tampoco logré escribir un nuevo cap para Chantaje Despiado, así que queda para el otro fin de semana :(**_

 _ **Ahora, quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos en esta historia y por sus saludos en mi cumpleaños! Muchas gracias por eso, y de verdad que aprecio mucho cuando dicen que les gusta cómo escribo :$**_

 _ **Y eso nenas, nos estamos leyendo la otra semana (espero que así sea)**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o gramática que pude pasar por alto.**_


End file.
